


I Gave You My Onlyness

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fetishization of traditional gender roles, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Yukiko has a dream of being a traditional, submissive wife for a dark-skinned foreigner, and when an American by the name of Damien Jones stays at her family's inn, she knows she has found her man. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I Gave You My Onlyness

Yukiko didn't skip a beat when asked to help out around the inn. Things were busy as could be, and she'd finished her homework already, had ample time to help around the inn. It was a a simple enough request, too; a man had checked in, and she was to go see if he needed anything. S He'd done these sorts of checks a dozen times, and was ready to do another. Donning her yukata and looking as prim and as professional as she could, she knocked on the door. "Mister Jones?"

A voice from inside the room called, "Come in!" with a clumsy bit of an accent. She nodded and opened the door, heading in to see what the guest wanted, closing the door behind her. As she stepped into the room, she found herself faced with a man half-dressed and stumbling his way through trying to put on a yukata of his own, but the way he tried to get himself dressed was not the part that shook her. Mr. Jones was a very tall, very handsome, very foreign man. Dark skinned, muscular, with his black hair cut very short, and glasses resting on his nose, looking to be in his early thirties. Yukiko very immediately felt the wave of surprise and desire hit her, but she kept quiet and gave a respectful bow of her head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm Yukiko, the daughter of the woman who you spoke to at the counter. I'm here to see if you need anything." She blushed, unable to hide the surprise and the colour filling her cheeks. Neither could he, though, as he hung there embarrassed and halfway undressed.

Shirking away and turning around as he realized he was caught half undressed in front of a teenage girl, Mr. Jones tried to avoid her eyes. "Sorry you had to see that, I thought an adult was coming in." He shifted about and wrested with his clothes, struggling a little bit under all the surprise. "My first name is Damien. I'm all set here, though. Thank you for checking in."

"No, it's okay." Yukiko walked toward him with steady, patient steps that fought against how much her nerves began to flare up. Yukiko saw here an opportunity the likes of which she had been waiting for. There was always a question hanging over Yukiko about her future, and she had decided that she wanted to be a good, loving wife to a good man. But her tastes ran in directions a little bit more scandalous than she maybe should have believed, having stumbled on videos of Japanese women playing as stereotypical and as probably harmful a 'housewife' role as they could for foreign men. Foreign black men, especially. The videos had filled her head with a fantasy of doing the same. Being a traditional wife and submissive sex toy for a dark skinned foreigner one day.

And here she was, faced with the first black man to be a guest at her family's inn. He was twice the age of the sixteen year-old who carefully approached him, but that was okay in her eyes. She didn't shy away from that reality at all as she approached him. "You don't need to apologize. But you do need something, I can tell. Let me teach you how to put this on properly, okay?" She placed a hand on his back. Sweet. Forward. This was her chance.

Damien relented, even if he shouldn't. Turning around again, he let Yukiko get a loving view of his muscular chest as he stood in his underwear and hoped for help. "If you wouldn't mind," he said, sounding guilty about it, but not realizing that this sweet girl had ulterior motives aplenty for what she was doing.

Without hesitation, Yukiko got her hands onto him. It was simple enough to play it off in innocent twists and prods at his clothes, playing a little bit sly and coy about how her hands got onto his chest. he could write off a lot of the motions and brushes along his chest as being innocent little mistakes, incidental contact as she seized his clothes and guided them slowly closed. But some giggles started up. Sweet, silly giggles. Yukiko couldn't believe she was giggling at a man, but it felt like the right way forward. "You are a very handsome man," she said. "You look very strong. So masculine."

"Thank you," he said, his voice faltering a little bit.

"And you speak Japanese very well. Where are you from?"

"I'm from California, in America," he said, only to let out a tense gasp as she used the cover of letting him answer the question to blatantly rub her hand up along his strong, taut chest. This was several levels of inappropriate, but he let all of them go on. But she was doing her part, closing his yukata up and dressing him, rather than the opposite.

Once she had the yukata folded in, she wrapped the obi around his hips and tightened it up gently, working it next into a bow at the front before she stepped back. "It looks great on you," she said, smile beaming up at him. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better now, thank you." Damien still wasn't sure what to make of Yukiko at all.

"Mm, and now you're ready to charm more women over here." She giggled brightly. "I'm sure you took so many women to bed in America, didn't you?"

His denial came out startled and clumsy. He was a grown man being teased and circled by a teenager, completely off guard, but as he tripped over all the social etiquette he read up on and understanding that if she was the daughter of the women at the front desk, and the woman at the front desk was Mrs. Amagi, that she was part of the family who owned the inn, and as a guest, he didn't want to be rude or push her back. "No," he finally spat out. Yukiko only giggled harder.

"Well, Mr. Jones, now that your yukata is finished, I can ask again. Is there anything you need right now? I would be happy to serve you however you need." It was a statement running deeper than he could have possibly fathomed.

But Damien did have a bit of an issue, tense as he sat there looking around and wondering if he even should. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to know more about Inaba."

"Oh? Well, I would be happy to, but why?"

As they took their seats, Damien explained that he had made a lot of money back home with a technology company that he founded and then sold, and looked to retire semi-quietly to somewhere in Japan, having been in a few small towns across the country now as he looked around and explored where he wanted to settle. He would be in Inaba for the rest of November and through the whole of December for a longer stay than he'd yet taken anywhere, on advice Inaba would be a good town to settle down in.

Yukiko became engrossed in the idea of talking him through everything he wanted to know about her home town now. It was perfect! A well-off foreigner, handsome as could be, who had come to Japan. One in need of a submissive Japanese wife. One who she could make want to stay in Inaba and with her. She decided as she sat there that Damien would be her future, and she would do everything in her power to make it so.  
*********************************  
Every morning, Yukiko delivered breakfast to Mr. Jones in bed, insisting that she was happy to serve him each time she did so. After school, she would chat with him more, spending time talking to him about Japan and about Inaba. She did her school work, then came back at night to talk to him more, and more that they spent time together, the more he warmed up to her presence, even though she didn't stop getting physical with him in small ways here and there. More physical each time, in fact, tempting him with her steady touch and wearing at what she knew he could lose himself to, winding him up for the idea of breaking down his resistance step by step.

It was the second of December when she had her opportunity to take things to their next level.

They stood up from the table after another good, long conversation, but Damien's glasses, which sat on the table, ended up bumped off and falling onto the floor. Without skipping a beat, Yukiko said, "I'll get them," and bent forward in a way that let him see down her yukata, which she'd loosened up to grant this exact view, and with the way she bent and kept her head up out of the way she granted Damien a view right down into her cleavage. Right toward her decently sizable breasts, completely unbound by a bra of any kind.

Damien shouldn't have looked. He was twice her age, looking down her top was as wrong as could be. But he did, and Yukiko knew he would. As she took hold of his glasses her eyes drifted up, and she marveled at the swell of something tenting the front of his yukata. "Oh, did you see something you liked?" she asked, biting her lip as she rose up toward him again and handed his glasses back to him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, don't be." Yukiko placed her hands onto his shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips before dropping hard to her knees, down in front of him and reaching into his yukata. "I already told you, Mr. Jones, I'm happy to serve you. And I'm happy to serve you in any way you want me to." Not that he'd explicitly said out loud he wanted her to get his cock out, but she didn't resist, undoing the sash and opening it up, then reaching into his boxers, admiring the way his cock strained against the fabric. The cock she pulled out was a remarkable sight, a glorious, rock hard specimen that she was so excited to see that she couldn't play up any sort of surprise at the idea of what she saw. She knew he was going to have a big, black cock waiting for her. She'd seen those videos, and delved deeper into more of them since meeting him. This wasn't a surprise, this was validation.

"Wait," he said. "You're--Yukiko, you're a very sweet girl. But you're just a girl."

"I'm only a girl until you make me a woman," Yukiko said, ignoring the worries, fingers wrapping around his cock as she placed some kisses down against his head. "How many women have you satisfied with this amazing cock? How many have known the joys of taking every inch of this glorious, black dick into them?"

Of all the things Damien could have addressed, he went with the one he shouldn't have. "I've never had a woman take the whole thing down," he confessed, and the open disheartening in how he said it made Yukiko tense up even harder. This was her chance. This was her moment. She was going to make him feel every bit as good as he deserved.

"I promise, I'm going to learn," she said, staring up with bright, needy eyes at him as she pushed forward and sucked him into her mouth. This was it. Yukiko's big first step on the path to becoming the submissive fucktoy wife for a black man. Every dream she had ever craved was finally coming to life as her lips wrapped clumsily around his shaft. She was a virgin learning everything from porn, but she was determined to make it work, easing her way forward and pushing along his shaft, letting the steady grace of her head back and forth show off the hopeful desires and the greed burning through her. Yukiko would have the pleasure and the relief she needed at any cost.

This was wrong. Damien knew he should have said something, knew that having a sixteen year-old suck him off was the worst idea. But he let it happen, groaning as the relief hit him so hard. His love life had taken a dip in recent years as he prepared for the buyout, setting his company up and making sure it had all the value he could get to it. That meant he'd been a good long while without anyone in a position like this. He was lonely, pent up, and even though it was wrong to let this teenage girl take him into her mouth, she was cute, she'd turned him on, and she had been riling him up for this for days. He couldn't help it.

Her hands worked along every inch of his impressive shaft. Her fantasies were becoming a reality as she indulged in this glorious cock, feeling its girth and its hardness, driven to keep falling into a deep praise of him that would only get more drastic and insane as she let it push her harder. It was too much, but its excesses promised her something she could appreciate, guided her to work along the shaft and praise his cock without hesitation, letting him feel the deepening desire pull him down.

Above all else, she found herself working to take him as deep as she could. She was a virgin and he was endowed with a godly cock, so she knew that taking him all the way down simply wasn't possible today, but she was eager to do what she could, eager to find as much as she could get now and learn the rest as she went. It was of the utmost importance to Yukiko that she satisfy him and praise his cock thoroughly, that she give him all the pleasure he so sorely deserved, with each motion of her head back and forth signaling the devotion ready to push her limits. But at the same time, pulling back to revere his cock with licks and kisses seemed just as productive.

"Your cock is incredible," she moaned. "I've always wanted to know how this felt. Please, let me know if you think I'm doing a good job. I'm here to serve you, and I want to make sure this is satisfying." Her eyes remained bright and big as they stared up at him. Everything was on the line now, and Yukiko was unable to resist the pleasures and the delights of pushing on firmer, knowing she could keep the pace and knowing she was well on the path to getting him to give up to her everything she needed to hear. Mr. Jones couldn't resist her for very long, she just knew it.

"You're doing so well." His hand found the back of her head. He didn't pull her down, didn't urge her. He just touched her, fingers running through her hair as he let the pleasures take him down deeper. She reached down enough to feel his cock at the back of her throat, and there was still so much cock left unsucked, but as she tried to push down any further, she choked, drawing back in a frenzy to having to regroup, licking all over his shaft again and pacing herself a little bit more, walking the strange line and trying to zero in on some sense that this was all going to be okay. Yukiko had a lot to deal with here, so many feelings on the line, but she knew in time, she'd get it.

Damien couldn't resist all of these feelings, couldn't deal with how strongly the desires wore him down. What resistance should have held him back at the idea of doing this with a girl half his age simply couldn't find their strength or their purpose. She was too forward, too eager, and the ways she satisfied him left him helpless. He wasn't strong enough to resist these pleasures, and she knew how to wear him down until he hopelessly succumbed to all of it.

The eruption of Damien's cock all over Yukiko's face sent her into a mad, pulsating spiral of delight. "Cum all over me," she moaned, licking at the underside of his head as he fired off pent-up shots across her face. There was so much, and he made a mess of her with the desperate heat and panic that hit him, but Yukiko was happy to take it, stroking him and working her way into milking every drop she could get from him. Pride swelled up through her, a sense of accomplishment leaving her eager for more. She'd done it. She pleasured him and took on the role she knew she could live. She was on the right path now.

Damien sucked down startled, nervous breaths as he looked upon Yukiko, watched the cum drip from her face. "I did that," he said, sounding surprised by it all.

"You did, thank you so much, sir," she moaned. She licked some of the cum off from around her lips, smiling brighter. "It tastes so strong. Masculine. I can tell now that you have needs you've been neglecting, so I promise that I will take care of these for you for the duration of your stay." She bowed her head and smiled up at him. "I will see you in the morning, Mr. Jones."  
**********************************  
Every morning when she brought him breakfast, and every evening after their talks, Yukiko sucked his cock. He tried to argue against it, but especially in the mornings when she woke him up with food on a tray before him, and his cock already in her hand, there was no time for such focus. She was forward, driven, pushing with the utmost care and certainty to treat his cock, and he grew less and less able to argue against all of this. Yukiko's mouth became a frequent treat, a relaxation he couldn't fight against giving up to. She was so good, so adoring. Her pretty face bobbing along his cock and her bright eyes staring at him with such love had an effect that he knew was probably not okay, but it kept coming.

One morning, she didn't even bother waking him up. She left the food beside the bed as she eased his cock out and let him wake up with his cock already in her throat. She took him deeper each day, proud of how capable she was of proving how well she could satisfy him, and as Damien entered the waking world, he did so with the sight of Yukiko pushing stubbornly down his cock. She waved to him, not wanting to pull back to speak as she pushed stubbornly forward, serving with a deeper, more tense certainty that she had to satisfy him and had to prove she could take him all the way. Yukiko was as dead certain as she could be of what he deserved, working her head along his shaft to satisfy every craving and every twist of lust taking her.

The wet, messy noises of her sloppy sucks and the hard, struggled gagging on his cock all stood against the poised composure she wanted, but they were in line with the image she wanted to present. The sweet, slender Japanese maiden struggling under the mighty size of such a fearsome, formidable foreign cock. To be a good, submissive wife was to serve her man selflessly, but when her man had such an imposing cock, this was a necessity. To give up to his raw, hard dominance and be at once his fuck doll and his wife, was something she wanted to get across.

The duality of her polite response and drooling throatjobs made for something that wore down every bit of restraint inside of Damien. He couldn't argue against what happening, couldn't deal with the ideas that this was all taking him so quickly. It was real, and it all seemed like it should have been anything but. Yukiko remained so stubborn and forward in her prepared push to break his resistances down and leave him desperate for her. How could he resist this? "Good morning," he groaned, finally speaking up as his pulsating cock threatened to unload.

When he did, it was right down her throat. Yukiko held herself obediently down, sputtering as she forced a stillness against her body's natural impulses to pull back, allowing him to cum down her throat and letting the struggles and spasms milk his shaft as she made sure to get everything she could from him, only pulling back when she had the utmost certainty that she had done it. With a relieved gasp, she pulled back, spit strands spilling from her lips as she looked at him. "Good morning to you too, sir," she cooed. "I'm getting better at taking it down all the way."

"You are," he conceded.

"One day soon. I promise." She planted a farewell kiss onto his cock and drifted back. "I will see you again when I'm home from school. Have a good day, Mr. Jones."  
***********************************  
The eighth. Her birthday. Yukiko was seventeen now. Still too young for him. Still inappropriate by every consideration that he should have been operating on. But as she came to his room, she didn't even consider the possibility of wasting time on small talk. Her yukata spilled open, her naked body underneath looking as ripe and as needy as could be. "It's my birthday today," she confessed, walking toward him as he stare at her abrupt display without any idea what to say. Even for the girl who had been sucking his cock morning and night for a week, this was a lot. "Will you listen to my selfish request, sir?" He nodded. "I want you to take my virginity."

There it was. This was a line Damien could have been smart about. Could have been ready to finally, conclusively say no to. Instead, he said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Yukiko simply took his hand and looked toward the bed, asking him without words to take her there. He did. "It's okay. I know that your cock will be a lot, but I'm confident that i will handle this. I want you to make me a woman, just like we talked about." She ended up on her back, yukata wide open as she stared up at the older man. The much older man. In his thirties and already looking to retire. A man of success and means. The perfect black husband for a submissive Japanese girl like her. He was the one who deserved to take her virginity as much as he had had taken her her heart.

Against every bit of reason and sense, Damien undressed and lay atop her, pressing against her lips as she took his cock in hand and gently eased him between her legs. He moved cautiously to sink into her, taking her with a slow, careful motion that wouldn't hurt her too much. He didn't feel a hymen in the way, but he trusted that she was a virgin, believing her and advancing deeper into the commotion and strangeness of this weird and insane situation. He wanted her, and he didn't shy away from seeking the pleasure and the desire that pushed him. Her slick, desperate pussy held as tightly to him as it could, even as his girth opened her up and advanced upon her deeper.

This was the ecstasy Yukiko needed. Her voice skipped a beat as she felt him fill her, felt his thrusts take her. Even if he held back on depth, the girth of his cock was everything to her virgin hole, and Yukiko let out the sweetest noises against his lips as she felt his thrusts. He did slowly ease deeper into her, but it felt like far too soon when he slowed down. When he stopped moving any deeper, thrusting into a static place and leaving so much cock outside of her. "No," she moaned. "Please. Deeper. I want to take all of it. I promised i would. I won't disappoint you like every other woman you've been with. I'll take it!"

With a maddening need to claim her deeper against all reason, the way Yukiko pleaded for him to make his move proved too much for him to handle. He thrust forward, gasping out in reckless expressions of pure need as he fucked her deeper, a hefty slam forward taking much more of Yukiko than he was ready to take. She cried out in a confused state between pleasure and pain, but her fingers tightened against his back, certain and desperate. "Deeper," she confirmed.

"You're amazing," he told her, as he thrust into her, pumping away and easing against her. His cock vanished inside of her, easing deeper into the girl and steadily losing more and more of his composure. Damien should not have been doing this, but to do so was such ecstasy that it didn't matter how ridiculous the thought of nay of this was. He needed more, when finally he was balls deep inside of Yukiko, that only left one way to fuck her any further.

He tugged her legs up and began to hammer down much faster into her, winding up for the kind of sex he probably should not have been giving to a virgin, especially with his size. But there he was, fucking greedily into the tight teenager, mating pressing her in a frenzy driven by the awe at that she had been willing to take his cock all the way down, amid so many partners who hadn't wanted anything of the sort. It all pushed him to a state too reckless and greedy to believe, and he needed to let go of his tensions, needed to lose himself. "You've already beaten every woman I've ever been with," he told her.

"Yes! Good. Fuck, Damien, your cock is amazing. This is what I want! Please, take that foreign, black cock and break my virgin pussy in. I need you!" Torn between both genuine passion and the things she'd heard in those videos she was obsessed with, Yukiko carved a strange back and forth between sincerity and ludicrosity. But it didn't matter; this pleasure ripped through her with an intoxicating need to keep carrying her that ensured she just couldn't help herself. She needed all that she could get out of this treatment, a dizzy wreck heaving back and forth against him, seeking more and more of the joys that his cock could provide. Having Damien take her virginity was a dream come true, and she tugged him down for more kisses, desperate to lose herself to this molten surrender.

Faster and harder down into her he fucked. No hesitation. No restraint. He felt overjoyed to be giving Yukiko such a treat, thrilling her down to her very core. They found what they needed together, both lost to the joys and the fevers of giving in and riding these pleasures out all the way, shameless and unafraid of giving up to it. It was a steep, drastic expression of every last sort of madness they could have ever believed in giving up to, wearing down at them with absolute fire and a blistering greed that led them only one place.

Down.

Yukiko's legs wrapped around Damien's waist as she gave in to the reckless, ferocious joy of pure surrender. Squealing hotly under the joy of giving in, she came her brains out, a noisy wreck calling out for everything he could give her as she bucked against him. It was a lot. Maybe too much. It didn't matter; she got exactly what she needed and more. The fact that him cumming inside didn't even need to be asked about turned her on so much. He just slammed in and did it, filling her up and flooding her womb with thick, hot cum. It was so much more intense and incredible a sensation than she'd ever imagined it would be, and it left her hopelessly ravaged and ruined.

They made out in the aftermath of what happened, but Yukiko could feel his cock was still hard as he hung inside of her. "Do you want to again?" she asked, fingers digging into his back again. Tighter this time.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

Yukiko couldn't help but laugh. "I'd service you until your balls are empty," she confessed. "Listen. This. I." Yukiko kept almost finding the words to say it. She didn't know how to, but it had to come out. "I'm not only doing all these things because I want to suck your cock. I want you to make me your submissive wife. I want to be a traditional Japanese housewife for a foreigner. One who isn't afraid to treat me in bed like a dirty Japanese fuck doll. I've been obsessed with black men, and wanting one of them to make my dreams come true, and I've settled on you. If you only want to use me like a fuck toy while you stay and then leave me behind, I understand. And I'll still do it. I'll still serve you, and be the submissive slut to black men that I'm ready to be. But if you want more. If you want me to be yours... I'll do it." She held tightly onto him, laying out her terms. It was as close to an outpouring of her heart as she could have imagined giving. Yukiko wasn't mincing words or being subtle. She wanted him, and she would have him.

Unable to resist the temptation hitting him, Damien pushed in and locked lips with the teenage girl again. "I'll admit, I've been thinking about it," he confessed. "Your behavior the past week has opened me up to the idea. When you come to me with breakfast and suck my cock, all I can think about is how nice it would be to have a Japanese wife willing to take care of me like that. I shouldn't want this from a teenage girl, but I can't deny it nay longer. So I accept." On that note, Damien rolled Yukiko over, tugging her on top of him and bucking his hips upward. "Ride me."

Yukiko was somewhere between an overemotional crash and a scream of joy ass she pushed herself upright and began to ride him. "I'll be the best wife you can ask for," she moaned, working up and down his cock in shameless shows of hopeless desire, ready to take the big step into more that she craved so thoroughly. They fucked long through the night, and Yukiko knew that she had found everything she needed.  
**************************  
Yukiko's face had a glow through the next day so bright that people didn't even take notice of how she was limping. She had been taken every which way and fucked sore, but she had never felt more satisfied or relieved. It was too much to believe, an excess of satisfactions and desires leaving her incapable of processing thought or holding back the pleasures ripping through her. Her friends were over to relax in the hot spring together, and Yukiko claimed she had tripped when Naoto finally took notice of her walking funny.

As she sat in the spring with Chie, Naoto, and Rise, she thought mostly about the night before. About her new man, and the joys she wanted to share with them, but knew she couldn't. Not yet. But the more she thought about the excitement of sharing the news, the more her thoughts veered into other directions, considered perhaps sharing more than news. Finally, in a moment of quiet through the conversation, she asked a very odd question out of nowhere. "What do you think of black men?"

"What?" was the resounding consensus she got back.

"Romantically," Yukiko explained. "What do you think of the idea of being with a black men? Do you guys find them attractive? I've just gotten curious."

It was weird, but Chie broke the awkwardness to say, "Sometimes I see black men in the action movies I watch. Some of them look really good." It was a weird thing to be asked, but she took the lead on trying to give a good answer for it.

With a sheepish shrug, Naoto confessed, "I had to work with a black INTERPOL agent on a case a few months ago. I almost asked him out, and..." She blushed, drawing in closer to the girls and admitting, "I fantasized for a couple weeks after about him."

"I want to lose my virginity to a black man." Rise minced no words. Swift. Thorough. As blunt and as up front as she could be. "I watch tons of interracial porn. Black guys' cocks look so big, and I want to try some."

"Those are just rumours," Chie said. "Right? That can't be true."

"It's nice to think about," Naoto said, nodding. "But I think they have to be rumours. Men in porn typically aren't representative of anything."

Yukiko had to hold her answers in. Had to fight back the desire to admit that what she knew and what she was planning. She wanted to tell them about Damien, about her secret desires, about how big black men really were. It all had to wait. She just sat there and nodded. "I see. I see. Thank you for being honest."

Rise shook her head. "No, hold on. Why? That's a pretty crazy question to come out of nowhere with. Are you seeing someone?'

With a put-on blush and an attempt to shove away all the head, Yukiko deflected. "Oh, I've just been watching some interracial porn lately, too. I was curious if you guys were." It was a believable answer, and conversation quickly drifted away from the topic, even though now, she had her mind set on something wicked, cooking up plans with her eyes first and foremost upon Rise.

A good wife wouldn't be opposed to sharing her friends with a man as amazing as her husband was. If, along the way, she could convince them to become hooked on black dick, and perhaps also want to become submissive wives to foreigners too, then even better. She was sure once they discovered the joy of having black dick, they would want to settle down, too.  
******************************  
Rise was back in Tokyo the next week for a lingering commitment she couldn't get out of, and Yukiko shot her a message claiming she was in town and that they should meet up. The address she gave Rise wasn't what it seemed, though, and Rise found herself stumbling into a love hotel, confused beyond sense and heading up to the room she was told to visit, in time to see Yukiko sitting on the edge of a bed, wiping the spit from her lips while a massive, aching black dick sat ready. Waiting. It contrasted against the man sitting there with the dick, who looked nervous and almost apologetic.

"Yukiko?" Rise squealed. "What?"

"This is my boyfriend," Yukiko said. "And I want to give you a present, and make your dreams come true."

In a flash, Rise was on her back, legs spread as she writhed under the excitable fever of getting drilled by Damien, her virginity claimed with as swift stroke of his hips. "It's so big!" Rise howled, a writhing mess knowing she had been given exactly what she wanted and now just needed to ride out the satisfaction as far as she could take it. Needy motions of her hips bucked back and forth under the weight of what he had in mind for her, pounding into her greedy hole without a care for sense or for restraint. "Fuck. I knew it. I knew black men made excellent lovers!"

After taking one Japanese teenager's virginity, Damien couldn't exactly play at being apologetic about it twice. He was initially nervous, but once he got into the groove of fucking Rise and putting his all into giving her what she wanted, he found himself in a position much too feverish and chaotic to be able to pretend he was above nay of this. His hips bucked forward in a frustrated expression of utter greed, delight burning hot through them both as he expressed his deepest needs to her in no uncertain terms. He fucked her hole loose, driving on with singular intent and making Rise's shameless dreams a brilliant, vivid reality. "You're taking it so well," he said, supportive about all this as he kept on pounding.

She took his whole cock. Every girlfriend he'd had in America hadn't been able to handle, but now two Japanese teenagers were determined to take him all the way down, and the reality of feeling those sublime pleasures was a shock beyond sense. A shock only emboldened by how noisy Rise was, how much she whined, "Cum in me! Fuck me and make me feel like a slutty Japanese sex toy!" as she gave in to this. She didn't have the same submissive wife fantasies that Yukiko did; Rise just wanted to get some good dick. Though if Yukiko got her way, that might change soon.

And good dick Rise got. She shouted in desperate, growing fever, more and more fitful under the pressures wearing her down, pushing her into a sublime state of desperation too steep to fathom, squealing out nosier and giving up to the passion as hot and as ferocious as it came. Rise came hard, howling out in joy as Yukiko watched her find the pleasures she had experienced, too. Rise was the obvious first pick for this; another girl with an interest in interracial porn, another girl who had craved black dick. To share this with a friend who wanted the same as she did was a satisfaction all its own. The fun part was soon to come, though, as Yukiko began to dig in with some probing questions about 'finding a man of her own'.  
*******************************  
An invitation to hang out with Yukiko turned into a situation with Chie's face buried in the mattress while her perky ass hung high in the air, her shameful expressions of pure greed ringing out in bright, vocal panic as she received her deflowering even harder than the others had, stuffed full of black cock and fucked face-down ass-up by Damien. She didn't have any time to think about this, didn't have any moment to pace herself or think about this as Damien worked at her with a savage speed built on how hard he'd already been taking Yukiko and how hard he fucked Rise a few days earlier. There was nothing even vaguely sane about how he went at her, but he found himself unable to even pretend he could hold back any longer.

Chie took the cock to the best of her abilities, aflame with stubborn swells of desperate want and fever so steep and dramatic that they almost didn't make sense to her. She was just stuck here, twisting and churning under the confused weight of what he demanded from her, fucking her rougher and putting the tough, athletic girl through her paces. There was nothing Chie could do but take his worst and learn to love getting pounded so raw, moaning under the desperate fever and need of getting used. Submission felt so good, and even though she never would have imagined being so utterly shut out and dominated, Chie was here for it.

"You're taking his cock so well," Yukiko moaned, lying beside her friend, fingers pumping into her own pussy as she watched the commotion play out. "Doesn't submission feel amazing? Men expect things out of us. Especially foreign men, who deserve to have Japanese women who are respectful and obedient to them. It's okay, there's no shame in it. You're still tough, and you know that. But letting a black man hold you down and obliterate you with his amazing cocks feels so good, doesn't it?" The answers Yukiko got were muffled howls of delight, as Chie, in her state of inconsolable desperation, struggled to make sense of how good this felt. The pleasures didn't let up on her, pushing her harder into a state of fever and desire so reckless that she didn't have a prayer of processing it all.

Chie found herself suddenly all ears for whatever madness could consume her. She shook under the weight of this twisting panic, a fever and a desire demanding from her more and more until she couldn't help but break. Her orgasm was a tremendous rush of feelings all too reckless and too panicked to believe, searing through her as she twisted about, utterly unprepared for Damien to pin her flat down against the bed and pump her full of cum. Chie squealed and writhed, howling out in delight for something so intense that it left her suddenly receptive to the sweet, devious words in her ear.  
*********************************  
Naoto should have been the toughest nut to crack. Naoto, who was already uncertain about her femininity and shirked awkwardly back and forth on matters of identity and self-perception, should have been a hard sell for such a task. She usually shied away from even acknowledging her ample breasts, binding down her plump tits and hiding them from the world.

But as Naoto dropped to her knees, she needed no convincing. Her tits came out, and wrapped around Damien's cock as she started up at satisfying him thoroughly. "I've never found a more compelling reason to want to be a wife," she moaned, working her chest along his cock as Yukiko stood behind her, urging her on and running fingers through her hair. "No wonder you're so committed to being with him. I can't believe how big this is. They were supposed to be rumours. An urban legend. But he's..."

"He's amazing," Yukiko moaned. "I'm happy to have found him. I knew I wanted to be a wife to a black man, knew I wanted to submit and serve. But I'm happy to know that you're coming around to it. Even just from seeing his cock. It's so amazing, isn't it? Imagine spending every day serving a hard-working man with such an incredible cock. I know it's asking you to give up a lot, but wouldn't it feel so nice to have a purpose like this? To make someone feel good, and to find pleasure in serving?"

There were big, life-changing consequences in what Yukiko was talking about. To even consider them was almost madness, but as she worked along his shaft with her breasts, Naoto found herself more receptive than she should have. It stood in stark contrast to everything she had ever considered, a swift turnaround even on things she had only recently worked through emotionally and come to terms with. But it felt so promising, felt like something she welcomed the opportunity to open up to, and it simply didn't stop. She worked faster along his cock, servicing him with her breasts, finding little immediate pleasure from it, but watching Damien shift and hearing him groan, feeling him throb between her tits. She had him melting under her touch, and she was getting more and more used to the idea that maybe this was a good path.

When he came all over her chest, it was a satisfaction maybe not born of raw physical sensation, but of emotional validation. He came so hard, groaning loudly as he loosed his load all over her chest, and Naoto was there for it, holding tight and keeping her pace as she explored these feelings. She needed time and she needed to think, but she was much more into this than she had any right to be.  
***************************  
Yukiko spent Christmas Eve with Damien. It wasn't a big holiday in Japan, but she knew it meant a lot in America, and wanted to be there with him for all of it as they spent time together. Finally, as midnight approached, she confessed, "I want to give you my present early." She held onto him firm. Tight. "It might not be a lot, but also it might be everything."

That sounded curious enough. Damien felt like he knew where it was going as he nodded in approval. "What is it?"

Lying back in ready, prepared delight, Yukiko spread open her legs and lay back, allowing her dress to rise up her thighs. "It's not a safe time," she said. "It lined up perfectly for that, and I want you to breed me. If you really want me, and you really love me, then I don't want to waste another moment. Let's start our family now."

After weeks of this, Damien had long stopped seeing Yukiko as a teenager. She still was, but he didn't think about it as knocking up a teenager in the country he was visiting. He saw her as his girlfriend now, as the woman he was ready to commit to without pause. He climbed up onto of her and eased his way forward. "What a gift," Damien said, hands tenderly caressing her body, feeling up her breasts, as he eased his way into her. "This might be the best Christmas gift I've ever received."

They were more comfortable with each other now. More prepared to make intense, eager love. Damien mentally, and Yukiko physically, having grown able to handle the big cock pushing into her all the way, every inch of his meaty, black shaft filling her up. Feeling him bottom out inside of her was no longer a worry, but a joy she needed more of, working against this with an excitement and a desire beyond sense. As he wound up, his thrusts didn't waste much time getting to work, and they assumed a familiar position, Yukiko's legs going up in the air as he mating pressed her with all his vigor and his fire.

"It was the most important thing I had to give," Yukiko moaned, losing herself into his kiss as she satisfied the crazed, feverish desires upon her. There didn't feel like a whole lot that needed to be explored here. The unbearable joys of giving in had become beautiful routine, a commonplace sensation she wanted only to keep giving up to, working back and forth against him in shows of raw, desperate need, a fire brewing inside of her that she remained happy to give up to so intensely. It was a lot to take, maybe too much to take, but Yukiko wanted only to give in to him, wanted him to make her his.

Her pussy was trained now, ready to accept his girth, ready to handle him. As she clutched him tightly, she felt no pain, felt no worries. Everything she embraced was raw and straightforward as could be, built on a foundation of desire and surrender strong enough to sear away at any of her concerns and her worries. She needed only to keep giving up to him, embracing the passionate flare of desire that robbed her thoughts of all sense. When Damien fucked her, Yukiko understood only her desire to serve her black lover, to be the wife he needed. She was a woman of service and of use, a plaything. A sex object. It was where she was happiest. She worked on her friends when she could, easing them into wifely roles and ramping up their libidos, and had even taking to sending them porn images with text on them talking up submission to black men. She was committed, and she lived her life the hardest.

Even if she was only seventeen, even if he should have known better, Damien saw Yukiko as the best girlfriend he'd ever had. Sweet, loving, sexually open to anything, and ready to take his lead. He hadn't thought himself the kind of man who wanted a submissive wife, but she was so forward, so cloying, so ready to be that for him, and he'd come around, changing his mind and savoring how loving and how submissive Yukiko was. Every thrust down into her pussy was a confirmation of that, and knowing they rapidly approached a relief where it was very likely he was going to impregnate her, he felt ready.

When Yukiko began her journey and her desperate push, she never believed it would end with her being bred by a black man on Christmas before she even turned eighteen. But there she was, legs pressing tighter against him, moans growing needier and more feverish. Her drunken desire to give in was something too formidable to help, and she couldn't deny that this ecstasy brought her something sweet, simple, and damningly effective. There was no arguing against it. She was ready. Eager. Burning as she bucked against him and sought that rapidly approaching thrill with all she had.

With a crushing rush of utter delight, she came undone. The pleasure ripped hard through Yukiko as she came, wrapping around him and shouting, "Breed me!" without caring if anyone overheard them. She was ready to commit, and as he filled her up, she knew he was too, knew the pleasures winding through her were something as intense and as blatant as they could be, her body dizzy and her mind drunk on lust. Damien held her down against the bed and made sure he pumped every drop of cum he had right into her before even thinking of loosening up and easing his weight off of her.

"I've been thinking about how long I want to extend my stay in Inaba," Damien confessed, hanging happily over her.

Yukiko sucked down needy, desperate breaths. "Mm. I'm happy to serve you for as long as you stay."

"And if I stay forever?"

Her hips ground against him with eager, careless fire. "Then I'll just have to be ready to serve you forever."

Reaching under the pillow, Damien seized a small box. "Are you sure you mean that?" he asked, opening it up and revealing a ring inside. Yukiko froze up, and in truth, she nearly came from the sheer sight of the ring. A gorgeous, luxurious wedding ring. Expensive, but that wasn't the important part. "If you are, and if you're serious about being my wife, then I'll put my roots down here. Buy a house, and we'll have our family together."

Yukiko shook as she accepted the ring, as she allowed him to slide it onto her finger and accept it. "Nothing would make me happier," she confessed, and as tears welled in her eyes, she eased back off of him and turned around, bending onto her hands and knees. "We have to make sure you really do knock me up, if you want to start that family." She needed a position facing away from Damien, so he wouldn't see the tears of joy run down her face as he slammed back into her and Yukiko's life of domestic submission to the foreigner of her dreams became a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
